Bojack: The Extinction
by PsychoRealm
Summary: Bojack returns not only to threaten Gohan, but his newborn brother Goten. Can Gohan summon a mighty power within himself to save the earth and his family?


Bojack: The Extinction  
A fanfic by Matt Plott

"Gohan, honey. I've got some snacks for you.", said Chi-chi as she opened the door to Gohan's room.

"Thanks mom. But you don't need to be waiting on me like this, you should rest. You can't be walking around all day in this condition.", Gohan said as he put away his math book and took the tray of snacks his mother handed him. Chi-chi smirked at her son and then looked down at her big stomach. "Oh nonsense, I won't let a simple pregnancy hold me back from helping you become a great scholar."

"Mom, really, it won't be long until there will be a new baby in the family and you will need all the rest you can get. I'll be fine on my own, I don't think it'll be possible to take care of a new baby and wait on me at the same time, even for you", said Gohan with a slight smile, as he started to chow down. "You might want to get some rest while you can."

"Oh don't worry. I'll get plenty of sleep. Grandpa will want to spend a lot of time with him, not to mention you will be taking care of him a bit too. I'll be counting on you, Gohan. You are not only going to be his older brother, but a father figure, too. Your father is gone, and I wish he wasn't, but I don't have a choice.", said Chi-chi with a bit of concern in her eyes. She sat on Gohan's bed and looked at her son. "I love you, Gohan. It won't be so bad, besides, you've always wanted a little brother."

"Yeah! That'll be awesome mom! I'll take great care of him!" Gohan was standing now, he had a great smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes. "Thanks for the food Mom, but I should get back to studying now."

"Oh, Gohan. My, how you've changed over these years. I tell you what, go ahead and take a break. Go up to the Lookout and hang out with your friends. You are the one who needs some rest."

"Really Mom? Thanks!", said Gohan, looking even more excited. "I just need to get changed into the training outfit Piccolo gave me!" Gohan, frantically looking around his room, didn't even notice the slight pain in his mother's eyes. She was now lying down on his bed.

"Just be careful Gohan, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't.", Gohan assured his mother as he stripped and then put on his purple gi.

"Bulma will be coming over later," said Chi-chi, "She's bringing Trunks, if you wanted to play with him." Just as she finished her sentence, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!", she said.

The door opened and Bulma walked in, holding the 1-year old Trunks.

"Hi Chi-chi. Hey Gohan!"

"Hi Bulma!", said Gohan, "Hey Trunks! How are you, bud?"

The child did not respond in words, but in an excited, childish babble and laughter.

Laughing, Bulma said, "I can't wait until your son is born! Trunks is just dying for someone to play with! By the way, have you decided on a name yet?"

"No. I haven't. But Gohan has.", said Chi-chi, now standing to hug Bulma and Trunks.

Gohan beamed at her, "I want to name him Goten. I think that's a really neat name."

"That's a great name. I like it," said Bulma, "Do you like it Trunks?" The baby Trunks waved his arms and laughed. "I guess he does!"

"Anyways, I should go, bye Bulma, Trunks, Mom!" Gohan said, running out the door and taking off into the sky.

"Hmm. Things sure have changed over the years." Said Bulma.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dende shifted uncomfortably on top of the Lookout. "What's wrong Dende? You seem worried.", said Mr. Popo.

"I don't know, Mr. Popo. I feel as though something will happen today. Something great will happen and it will help the Earth, but I also feel that there will be another event. One that will put the Earth in grave danger."

Mr. Popo put his hand on Dende's shoulder, "There is no reason to worry, Dende, we have Gohan to protect us. Not to mention Piccolo," said Mr. Popo, nodding to the door that led to the inner rooms of the Lookout, "He is always training. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Yes. Of course. Oh! Speak of the devil!", said Dende, as Gohan touched down on the Lookout's tile ground. "I'm glad to see you, Gohan!"

"I'm glad to see you too! Is Piccolo around? My mom is giving me a bit of a break before the new baby is born and I wanted to train with him."

Mr. Popo responded, " He is inside. He is always training these days."

"Sounds just like him," Gohan said with a smirk, "What about the others? Have you heard from them?"

"Vegeta has resumed training, after his last loss. Tien and Chaotzu have visited occasionally. They have used the Time Chamber once. As have Yamcha and Krillin. You'd be surprised how strong they've gotten!" said Dende with a smile.

"Hmph. Glad to see they are finally catching up.", said a familiar voice from inside the Lookout.

Piccolo came out of the dark hallway that led to the insides of the Lookout. He had obviously been training hard. His gi was dirty and his cape was ripped.

"Jeez, Piccolo. You don't give up, do you?"

"Ha. I haven't stopped since Cell.", said Piccolo with a grin, "I am still determined to be stronger than your father, just like Vegeta."

"I was wondering if I could train with you today, my mom is finally giving me a break from my studies."

"Of course. Come with me."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi-chi sighed, and took a sip of her tea. Bulma was making her lie down and get some rest. "Bulma, sitting around just isn't my thing. I need something to do. Trunks is asleep, Bulma, please let me do something!"

"No. That baby will be here any day now and I'm not letting you work yourself to death.", said Bulma, dusting the cabinets. "Are you ok? You seem to be…tired""No I'm…fine…" said Chi-chi, then, she moaned in pain, and passed out.

A couple seconds later, she woke up and screamed in pain.

"Oh my God. The baby! It's coming!", said Bulma, running to Chi-chi's aid.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", screamed Piccolo as he fired a Special Beam Cannon at the now Super Saiyan Gohan. Easily dodging it, Gohan struck back with a Masenko, knocking Piccolo to the ground. He then stopped, looking behind him, down at the ground.

"GOHAN! Why did you stop? Didn't I tell you to never hold ba-", Piccolo stopped abruptly. "You sense that?", he asked Gohan.

"Yeah. It's a very strong energy. But, I- I've never felt it before. It's not evil. It's completely pure and innocent. It feels…like...my dad…", said Gohan, in amazement.

"I know what it is Gohan."

"What?"

Piccolo looked at him with a smile. "Go home now. Goten is here."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?", Gohan yelled, turning to face Piccolo, "Already?"

"Yes. Go home. Your mother needs you."

"Right." said Gohan as he turned and sped away.

Gohan ran down the corridor as fast as he could and took to the air as soon as he got out. In his haste, he didn't even bother to say goodbye to Dende or Mr. Popo, who stared at him in surprise.

"I can't believe this is happening so soon," thought Gohan as he rocketed towards his house, "I'm going to have a brother. This is awesome!"

The thought made him fly even faster. "I'd better hurry, my mom must really need me." As he got closer and closer, the power level he sensed got stronger and stronger. "Wow, that's my brother? It's so strong for a kid whose not even born yet. It feels so much like dad."

Gohan touched down at his house and ran inside. Trunks was lying in Gohan's room, crying, obviously woken by the commotion that had taken place. Gohan picked him up and consoled him, and noticed that it was strangely quiet in the house. Taking Trunks with him, he opened the door to his mother's room. What he saw in there warmed his heart more than it ever had been. Chi-chi was lying on the bed, looking tired and fatigued. Bulma was standing next to her, looking the same way. His mother was holding something wrapped in a towel. His brother. Goten.

"Come over here, Gohan", said his mother, "I want you to meet Goten, your baby brother."

He handed the now sleeping Trunks to Bulma and Chi-chi carefully handed the sleeping Goten to Gohan. Gohan stared in amazement. He looked just like his father, just without much hair.

"He is…amazing.", said Gohan, still staring.

Chi-chi just smiled and Bulma spoke, "He's beautiful."

Gohan was so busy watching his new brother sleep, he hadn't even noticed that his mother had fallen asleep, too.

"This is the beginning of a new life for us", said Gohan, cradling his brother.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten grew quickly, both in size and intelligence. He was now 9 months old and was incredibly smart for his age. He could already walk and was speaking a couple words. His favorite word was "Gohan" which he pronounced "Gowan". Every time he saw Gohan he would get extremely excited. He was also incredibly strong for being less than a year old. Bulma checked him with Raditz's old scouter.

Bulma was shocked at the results, "Power level of…1000? That's not possible for a child his age!"

"It's possible," said Gohan, "He is, after all, my father's son."

Goten and Trunks were interacting too. They would play together and often start wrestling with each other. Their mothers always stopped them, so they wouldn't get hurt, but both Bulma and Chi-chi knew they couldn't hurt each other.

"My, they sure are becoming the best of friends." said Chi-chi.

"Yeah, I'm sure their friendship will last a long time.", replied Bulma.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, a year old, Goten was beginning to look almost identical to Goku. His face matched and his hair was amazingly similar.

"Wow," Gohan thought while watching his brother and Trunks play, "I can't get over it. He looks so much like dad, and he is so strong, just like Trunks. I can't wait until he gets older, so I have someone to train with. That is, if mom will let me."

All the Z warriors had also taken a liking to Goten. Krillin loved to see him because he reminded him of Goku. All the rest, even Piccolo enjoyed spending time with Goten. Vegeta was the only person who didn't, but then again, he didn't do anything much with the others anyway.

One day, everyone was on the Lookout, just hanging out and having fun. All the Z warriors were there and they were enjoying the day. Dende, however, was very concerned and he just stood at the edge of the Lookout and stared down.

"What's wrong Dende?", asked Mr. Popo.

"It's that power that I felt the day of Goten's birth. That same strong, dangerous power."

"It's nothing, Dende. Please, come enjoy the fun with us.", said Popo with worry in his eyes.

Just then, all the fun stopped. Everyone sensed the immense power that Dende was talking about. They had all felt it once before.

"It can't be…", said Tien.

"No…he's dead…you killed him, Gohan.", said Piccolo.

"Hmph. Don't you people learn?", Vegeta asked, "The same thing happened with Cell. We thought he was dead, and he came back!"

"But, he can't regenerate!" said Gohan.

"Hellooooo? Who are you talking about?" asked Bulma, holding Trunks, who was strangely quiet.

"Yeah, we need to know too!" said Chi-chi, holding Goten, who was also very quiet.

Gohan replied, worry in his voice, with one, grave word, "Bojack."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And he's even stronger than before…", said Krillin.

"Is it just me, or is he heading right this way?", asked Yamcha.

"He is. And he's got more henchmen with him. They are all very strong. Everyone get ready.", said Piccolo as he took off his cape.

"Bulma, take Trunks inside. Now.", said Vegeta.

"Go with them mom, take Goten and hide. You can't get in the way.", said Gohan, starring straight ahead.

"Please, be careful, Gohan.", pleaded Chi-chi.

"Hm.", he said and just nodded.

Chi-chi and Bulma took their children and ran inside to find a place to hide. Mr. Popo brought Dende inside also. The rest stood and waited for the inevitable assult.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo was concerned. Gohan easily defeated Bojack after his second Super Saiyan transformation the last time they fought. But Bojack was stronger this time. He wasn't sure about Gohan's ability to defeat Bojack now. The henchman Bojack had with him worried Piccolo too. They were six of them, all of them incredibly strong. All he could do was wait.

"Do you think we can defeat them?", asked Krillin.

Piccolo replied, "We don't have a choice. Bojack doesn't just want revenge on Gohan. He wants to destroy the entire universe."

"We'll stop him. I'm sure of it.", said Gohan.

Just then, a deep voice spoke. "I don't think so."

Bojack and his men appeared in front of everyone instantly.

"WHOA! How did they do that?" yelled Tien, stumbling backwards.

Bojack laughed a maniac laugh. Looking at Gohan, he said, "You. You were the one who defeated me last time. You look surprised to see me." Bojack looked essentially the same, the only difference was his hair; it was chrome colored.

"I…I killed you…", said Gohan in disbelief.

Bojack crossed him arms and laughed again. His henchman laughed with him. "No. I've been revived. My home planet, a star actually, the RL-14, is what brought me back. When it is aligned with whatever planet I am on at the time, I am instantly energized, if I am seriously injured, it will bring me back, twice as strong!"

"Sounds like Garlic Jr. and the Mayko Star.", said Piccolo.

"Oh yes," replied Bojack, smirking, "But I am a thousand times more powerful! And don't bother trying to destroy the RL-14. I've already done so. It was a nuisance; you see, not only does it give me power, but also it powers up many other things though out the universe. I didn't want to chance that it could help power up anything else that would have ill will for me. My power doesn't run out if it is destroyed and I am already strong enough to kill you all."

"I don't care about any of that. I won't give up until you are dead.", replied Gohan, who stood his ground and glared at Bojack.

"We shall see.", said Bojack. He laughed that same maniacal laugh and his crew laughed along with him.

Gohan noticed that all of his crew had a specific trait to them. One was massive like a body builder, one wore a black cloak and carried a scythe, one looked like he was made out of steel or titanium, one looked exactly like Bujin from Bojack's previous team, one was white and had completely black eyes, and the other was red, engulfed in flames with completely white eyes. All except for the last two were a dark blue color like Bojack and his previous henchmen.

"It's not a coincidence that there are seven of you and seven of us, is it?" asked Yamcha.

"No," responded Bojack, "I've been watching you, and planning my attack. I wanted to have enough men to keep your friends busy so you and I could have a nice one-on-one fight."

Gohan shifted to a defensive stance, stared Bojack in the eyes and said, "Bring it."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Not so fast, boy. I want my team to choose their opponents first. Men, pick your opponent so you can get the utmost pleasure when you kill them."

The crew filed out and chose opponents. The fire demon went to Piccolo, the white demon to Chaotzu, the giant went to Yamcha and the steel one went to Tien. The Bujin look alike went to Krillin and Vegeta got the Reaper.

"Good," said Bojack, "Have fun, men."

"You don't stand a chance," said the ice demon, Aisu, to Chaotzu, who looked terrified.

"Don't be scared Chaotzu, you can do it," said Tien.

Chaotzu shifted to his fighting stance, "I'll try."

"And now," yelled Bojack," Begins THE EXTINCTION!"

Everyone got into their fighting stances, except for Bojack, who stood there with his arms crossed. They all stood there, in the deadly silence, and it was the Reaper who made the first move. He moved so fast that Vegeta didn't even see him coming straight at him until he got a fist to the face. Enraged, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan and started fighting. This cued everyone else to start fighting, except for Gohan and Bojack who still stood there. Gohan was amazed at the speed of the crew, but still stood and waited for Bojack to make the first move. Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin were very evenly matched against their opponents. Chaotzu, however wasn't so lucky, in one swift move, the ice demon kicked him into the air and fired an attack that froze Chaotzu in place. Frozen in a block of ice, Chaotzu couldn't do anything but wait to hit to ground and shatter.

"CHAOTZU!", yelled Tien, as he dodged his opponent's kick and dove for Chaotzu, catching him at the last second. This angered the ice demon, and he decided to help his steel friend double team Tien. Tien was quickly overwhelmed and could not land a punch on either of them; when he did land one on the steel one, it didn't do anything except fracture his knuckle. Tien was KO'd by a spinning back kick from both his opponents.

Yamcha could not faze his opponent, even when using the Wolf Fang Fist the titan was completely unmoved. The only thing that Yamcha could do was dodge his opponent's blows, as he was very slow. The steel and ice demons watched their giant comrade, in amusement, as he tried to land a punch on the faster Yamcha.

Gohan just stood, shocked, at how Bojack was enjoying the moment. He hadn't changed; he was still the same genocidal monster as he was before. Gohan knew that he had to ascend past Super Saiyan, unleash his true power, if he wanted to win. And that's exactly what he did.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi-chi was scared. Scared for herself, for Goten, for Trunks and Bulma, but mostly for Gohan. He was all alone, facing those monsters. She sat Goten down on the table inside the center room of the Lookout.

"Don't worry, Chi-chi, they'll be fine.", assured Bulma, who was holding Trunks.

"I can't not worry, I've always worried whenever Gohan or Goku went out to fight. There is always a chance that something could happen," she shifted uncomfortably, "That's why I don't like them to fight, because I'm worried for their safety. I know I don't show it, but when they do fight, I am very proud."

"It'll be O.K. I'm sure Vegeta and Gohan can handle themselves.", said Bulma.

"I hope you're right, at least I still have Gote-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!", screamed Chi-chi, clutching her head.

"What is it?", asked Bulma, but she already guessed what was wrong.

While they were talking, they hadn't even noticed what had happened. Goten was gone.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan and then tapped into his power, using his rage at Bojack as fuel, to transform past Super Saiyan, to Super Saiyan 2.

"Get ready Bojack," he threatened, "You are going to die for good this time."

At those words, Gohan charged him throwing a lightning fast volley of punches and kicks, all of which Bojack dodged and blocked. Gohan flipped backwards and landed on his feet. "How did you get this strong?" he asked.

"I told you, you stupid boy. The RL-14.", Bojack replied with a sneer, "What's wrong? Too fast for you?"

"I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG YOU ARE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU PAY!", yelled Gohan as he charged again for another attack.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piccolo and Krillin, who were dead even with their opponents, were extremely surprised at the strength of the fighters. "We can't beat them, Piccolo, they're holding back on us!" yelled Krillin. "NO! KEEP TRYING!" yelled Piccolo, who was dodging fire blasts from the hellish fighter he faced. It seemed that they had more surprises for Krillin and Piccolo, and Piccolo knew they had to be ready.

Vegeta had never had such a hard fight in his life. The Reaper was extremely fast and Vegeta found it hard just to dodge his scythe, even as a Super Saiyan. "How is it that you are faster than me?", he yelled.

"Hm. You are not the great fighter you make yourself out to be, Vegeta. I was hoping to face the Prince of Saiyans, and what do I get? Nothing more than a weakling. Not even a challenge," replied the Reaper in a raspy voice.

The Reaper disappeared with those words. "Wha- Where did he go?", thought Vegeta. The Reaper then appeared directly behind Vegeta and swung the scythe. Vegeta managed to keep it from hitting him directly, but the razor sharp blade passed right though the side of his leg, not cutting it off, but passing though half the bone.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Vegeta screamed, as he fell to the ground.

"And now. You die.", said the Reaper as he raised his scythe for the killing blow.

Vegeta looked at the Reaper and prepared himself for the blow that would finally kill him. But it didn't come. The Reaper stood there, and then fell to the side, dead. Vegeta gasped in surprise and saw a familiar face behind the Reaper. Trunks, his son, had come back from the future to save him.

"Trunks! How-"

"I'll explain later. Let's go help Piccolo and Krillin.", said Trunks, sword in hand.

As they rushed to help the others, Vegeta noticed that Trunks had also surprised and killed the fighters that were battling Chaotzu, Tien and Yamcha. He had seen the first two be defeated but hadn't seen Yamcha go down. Their opponents were lying dead on the ground; various stab wounds and bruises on their bodies. Chaotzu was beginning to thaw from the block of ice he was frozen in, and Yamcha and Tien were out cold.

"Five down, three to go.", said Trunks.

"Let's go.", said Vegeta.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koji had been having so much fun fighting the Namek that he hadn't even noticed the power levels of his comrades' drop until he saw the Namek smile. Then, he felt it, the coldness of steel puncturing his back and coming out his chest.

"Wha…?", he muttered, as he fell to the ground.

The last thing he saw was the Saiyan Prince Vegeta sneak up on his other comrade, Lelki, and snap his neck.

"TRUNKS! Man, am I glad to see you!", Krillin yelled.

"You too, Krillin. Now lets go help Gohan!"

"No," Piccolo said, "This is Gohan's battle to finish, not ours. We'll only be a distraction."

"Speak for yourself, Namek. I'm determined to avenge my first loss to that freak.", said Vegeta, as he transformed back to Super Saiyan and took off towards Bojack.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Bojack sensed Vegeta coming at him, while he was dodging Gohan's assault of blows. He simply used an afterimage to distract Gohan and sped at Vegeta, knocking the Super Saiyan cold with one punch to the face.

"VEGETA!", yelled Gohan.

"Hahaha. Let's get rid of all these distractions.", Bojack said calmly, as he raised his hand to fire a Ki blast at Gohan's friends.

"PICCOLO! KRILLIN! TRUNKS! RUN! LEAVE THIS PLACE!", Gohan yelled.

He was too late. Bojack fired the blast, and the explosion knocked the fighters to the ground. They were out cold, that is, if they were even still alive. Gohan couldn't tell if they were still alive or not.

"YOU MONSTER," Gohan yelled, "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Gohan charged Bojack, full of rage, and attacked. Bojack was surprised at the increase in power, but still found it quite easy to dodge the punches and kicks. It seemed that even as a Super Saiyan 2 and with a heart full of rage, Gohan was holding back. Bojack was determined to get him to fight at his maximum, without any holding back.

Then he saw a small child walk outside, from the corner of his eye. The kid looked exactly like Goku. He then knew for sure what would make Gohan fight without holding back. Bojack smiled, and planned his next move.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan saw Bojack stop attacking and look to his left. Then Gohan, what he saw horrified him. Goten had gotten away from his mother and wandered outside. And Bojack saw him. Without thinking, Gohan charged Bojack to distract him, but Bojack was too fast. He sped away and appeared behind Goten, picking up the 1 year old by his shirt. Goten struggled and then started to cry. Gohan was shocked and stood there, watching his brother cry and scream in the hands of the genocidal demon.

Bojack walked to the edge of the Lookout.

"You are holding back, Gohan," said Bojack, "I can't have that. I want you to fight at your maximum ability. I want a challenge. I'm sorry for doing this to your family. Wait. No I'm not. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bojack wound up and threw Goten with an immense force.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", yelled Gohan. He sped towards the edge of the Lookout and jumped without thinking. Gohan sped past Bojack, towards his falling brother, who was seconds from hitting the ground. "I'm not going to make it.", Gohan thought, "NO! I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT! I'VE GOTTA RESCUE GOTEN!"

Gohan went as fast as his energy would allow him and scooped up Goten when he was inches from hitting the ground.

"Gowan." said the child, through his tears, and then fell asleep in his brother's arms.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bojack saw Gohan rescue the child, and hoped that this act would enrage Gohan further. Gohan flew back up towards the Lookout and flew inside without even looking at Bojack. He then came back out, without the child.

Gohan stepped towards Bojack and glared. "You threaten my planet. You vow revenge on my father and I. You hurt my friends. But you try to hurt my family, my brother. That, I will not stand for. Get ready Bojack, for the beating of your life."

Gohan then screamed, and charged up. Bojack was incredibly surprised at the young Super Saiyan's increase in power. His heart went from full of rage, to exploding with hate and rage. Gohan had unleashed his full power. He was now dead-even with Bojack in terms of speed and strength.

This pleased Bojack, he could finally get an entertaining fight. He would get his fill of the great fight and then finish off Gohan and the rest of the pathetic planet called Earth. "This is going to be fun," thought Bojack and then he charged at the raging Gohan.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan saw Bojack charge him and dodged. He hit Bojack with an elbow to the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Bojack quickly regained his footing and turned to face Gohan. "You've gotten stronger, but I'm afraid it still won't be enough." Bojack fired a massive Ki blast at the young Super Saiyan. Gohan didn't flinch; he stood his ground and deflected it with one hand, not fazed at all. The entire time, he just kept glaring at Bojack, fixed upon the demon with hate. Then Bojack saw Gohan smile. And he felt the sting of razor sharp steel puncturing his lung.

"GOHAN! NOW'S YOUR CHANCE!", yelled Trunks, withdrawing the sword from Bojack's chest and diving out of the way.

Shocked at what had just happened, Bojack looked down at his bleeding chest, breathing heavily.

"Now, Bojack," said Gohan, putting his hands behind his back, charging up his Ki, "Feel the horror of you crimes."

"NO!", Bojack yelled, "This can't happen to me!"

"Die Bojack," Gohan screamed, "KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gohan released the blast, using all of his energy, and Bojack felt no more.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan was relieved, Bojack was finally gone. He had won, and there wouldn't be any more threats from Bojack. He had saved the Earth, saved his friends and his family. Gohan was exhausted, and passed out, right there on top of the Lookout.

-The Next Day, at the Lookout-

"Man, look at all this mess," said Krillin, kicking a piece of debris off the edge.

The Lookout was trashed; debris and chunks of stone were everywhere. Not to mention the blood of Bojack and his team, staining the ground. The clean up was moving slow, especially since everyone was talking with Trunks and discussing the previous day's events. Despite Dende healing everyone, they were all still pretty sore, especially Vegeta's leg, which gave him a slight limp.

"Trunks, I still don't know how you knew to come back.", said Gohan.

"My mother invented a device which allowed us to communicate between my world and this one," Trunks explained, "She told me to come back so I could see Goten, and when I got here, I sensed Bojack and came to help."

"Good thing for us, you saved our lives.", said Yamcha.

"Yeah, Trunks, you're always here for us!", said Chaotzu.

Gohan said, "We did it guys. Bojack is gone and we did it without my father's help! You all showed great courage fighting him and his goons. Thank you."

"Aw, don't worry about it Gohan," said Tien, "Comes with the job."

Just then, Goten ran from his mother's arms and Gohan picked the smiling child up. "And you, Goten. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to win."

"Gowan! Gowan!", giggled the young child.

The group laughed, enjoying their time together, as it was before Bojack decided to try and exterminate the Earth, a mistake he paid for with his life.

With the help of Trunks and his friends, Gohan was able to defeat Bojack once and for all. The Earth is safe and Gohan is able to live in peace with Chi-chi and Goten once again. But for how long?

The End.

Thanks to tarrinever and vegetachik7 for the support that was given.  
You guys are awesome.


End file.
